The present invention relates to 3,4,N-tri-substituted-4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazole-1-carboxamide compounds wherein the substituent in the 4-position is a 5-membered heterocyclic ring moiety and the substituents in the 3-position and the N-position are optionally substituted phenyl moieties and to the insecticidal utility of these compounds.
The control of insects is critical to modern agriculture and to the maintenance of public health. Although many compounds that control insects are known, the discovery of new insecticides that are more effective, less toxic to man and the environment, less expensive to manufacture, or have other outstanding attributes are constantly sought and when found highly valued.
Certain 3,4,N-trisubstituted-4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazole-1-carboxamide compounds wherein the 4-position substituent is an optionally substituted pyrazolyl or 1,2,4-triazolyl moiety that is attached to the dihydro-pyrazoline moiety at a ring nitrogen atom, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,098. Certain N-aryl-3-phenyl-4-aryl-4-(alkyl or alkoxycarbonyl)-4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazole-1-carboxamide compounds are disclosed generically in U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,947 and an example wherein the 4-aryl moiety is 2-benzoxazolyl and the other 4-substituent is methyl is described. Certain 3,5,N-trisubstituted pyrazoline-1-carboxamide compounds wherein the substituents in the 5-position are selected from certain pyridinyl, thienyl, furyl, and pyrryl moieties as well as certain phenyl moieties are generically disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,073.